Things you might never know
by Yubisakireno
Summary: White Pig went for a wild adventure, where the usuall cup of coffee turned into distructive poison.


I tripped over a leg that day. As a fine tall charming man appeared before my eyes.

"Are you alright there?" Lending me a hand.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine." I stared into the blue eyes.

"I'm practice math book by the way." Smiling down on me.

"Nice to meet you I'm white pig, your name somehow rings a bell." I said scratching my head.

"Oh does it?" He smiled.

"It does." I blushed.

"Hey if you're not doing anything at the moment I would like to buy you maybe a cup of coffee?" As he leaned down.

"I guess." I replied.

We then went for a cup of coffee as he said; we had a delighted time talking that day. But then it was time to go.

"i must be getting home." As i stood up.

"oh really? Already?" He said looking sad.

"yes, sorry." I turned around, as i was about to leave, i felt somthing grabbing my arm. I turned around in a rush with a worried face. I saw there he was, the tall charming fellow.

"Well we ever meet again?" He asked.

I smiled and replied, with joy.

"Of course, how about this, here tomorrow? 6 o'clock?"

"Sorry, not tomorrow, i'm busy, with business." He said looking down at his shoes, feeling very sorry.

"don't worry, the day after tomorrow?" i said with this big question in my heart waiting to be answered.

"sure." He said looking back up at me with a smile.

"See ya then." I said leaving the room with a wide smile.

"Bye." He said waving.

I ran home, but half way throw on the street I stop in a sudden. "I've been thinking about him for the whole time running." I said as I wipe of my sweat.

"But this feeling inside of me, I can't explain it but..." As I laid hand on my heart.

"Unspeakable feelings for one another." I stood there in the empty street, while it started raining. It must be love at first sight.

"I think I'm in love." With feelings of confused for what's around in life.  
"I've never felt anything like it." I said looking down.

"White pig." I heard from the distance. Something was around my shoulders, something warm, I looked around and saw the blues eyes, as they shined in the night.

"You're going to catch a cold, if you space out like that." He said having his jacket around me.

"Thanks for your concern." I said looking at him as he smiled back. He had a warm smile, which made me felt safe around him, while I'm in his arm, nothing can harm me, nor him. We make a great couple. Even though I wished that would be true but...I wish for the impossible. But this is a great time to show me my true feelings for him.

"We should better get some cover or we'll defiantly catch a cold." He said looking up at the dark clouds. I should better tell him my true feelings, before it's too late.

"Practise Math book, I need to tell you something." I said it as I hesitated.

"But we really must be..."

"Practise math book." I said in a soft voice as I grab his shirt so he would listen to me. He looked down on me with worry, as he hug me tight.

"I think I...I love you." I said as I grab him even tighter, he looked down on me, as if he was going to cry.

"White pig dear, I only liked you as a friend, and besides I'm seeing someone..."

"Practise Math Book." said a woman waving at him. He quickly let me go, and turned his head fast. It must be the person his seeing. I felt like someone stabbed me in the heart all of a sudden I felt as if, it was harder for me to breathe.

"I hope we can still be friends..."

A while later, I woke up at the hospital, with a letter by my side, I opened it and read it to myself. It said.

"I'm very sorry White pig, I'm leaving town, I might not be able to see you again, I'm sorry, I hope you are not mad at me." I read it, as a tear flew down my face, as I cried hard. About 2 weeks later from the letter, I went down to the coffee shop where I drank coffee with him. I stood there by the window and looked at the table where we sat, and shared our stories. It seems that there was a man sitting there, there he used to sat, but it wasn't any normal man, it was the blue that shined even during the night. He smile and said.

"I love you too."


End file.
